


Unfamiliar Familiarity

by NyxsCauldron



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Gen, Heavy Petting, I Know Its Not How His Decoys Work But It Just Made Sense For The Fic, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Party, There's little plot I mostly wanted to write about kissing Mirage., Tried to keep it as gender neutral as possible.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxsCauldron/pseuds/NyxsCauldron
Summary: You've been invited to a party where you personally have no idea who the host is. As fate would have it, you run into the man of the hour on the dance floor.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt's Decoys/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/You
Kudos: 14





	Unfamiliar Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty.

When you had been invited to a party, you figured it would have been a small get together. Nothing could have prepared you for the sheer amount of people and noise that engulfed you the moment you entered the doors. A faint glow of ever changing colors covered a sea of party goers. All of them seemed to be holding the stereotypical red solo cup filled with various liquids. You, yourself, had one that was half filled with a cocktail. You couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was a mix of, but you knew there was some sort of alcohol in there. Not too strong, but just enough to where you could start feeling the effects the longer you sipped away.

It had been a while since you had seen your friends, having lost them in the crowd when you turned for just a moment to look at the strange choice of artwork that had been on display. The face looked familiar, but you couldn’t quite remember why. The only thing you knew was that this was apparently one of the many party places of some celebrity legend for the Apex games. You never found time to watch them yourself, so it came as no surprise to you when you had not the slightest clue as to why your companions were so excited over who the host exactly was.

All you knew was that the free booze and snacks were plentiful and that the atmosphere was inviting. You made your way down to the crowd of people and joined in on the dance floor. Bodies moved together to the beat. Nothing else mattered but what was happening in the moment. All of your troubles melted from your body as your mind cleared and you caught a glimpse at the DJ. Was that the man from the paintings? It sure looked like it, but you could have sworn you seen him among the dancers as well. Strange. More than likely a trick of the eyes and lights. A lot of people look like each other when you’re sandwiched in a crowd with shifting lights.

It hadn’t occurred to you that you had managed to dance your way into someone until you felt your back hit theirs. You tossed a quick look over your shoulder to apologize, but the apology got caught on your tongue when you realized the person you had bumped into was indeed the same man you had seen earlier. So you weren’t crazy, and there truly was two of him. It took a moment, but you had remembered a friend mention something about his ability to send out duplicates of himself. Did that mean you were talking to a duplicate or to the real deal? Either way, you shouted your apology over the music, praying he could hear.

Luck was on your side when he offered you a smile and told you it was no problem. You expected him to turn back to where he was originally dancing, but to your surprise he had asked if you’d like to join him. Your eyes assessed his features in the flashing lights for just a second. He was handsome, that was for sure. Surely there could be no harm in saying yes for just a quick little dance.

A quick little dance that transitioned into being led away from the dance floor and pulled into an equally dimly lit bathroom away from all the noise. ‘Some place to talk,’ he had called it. The moment the door was shut, his lips were on yours. Your hands getting lost in his hair as one of his hands held your face while the other pulled your waist into his. The only thing illuminating your bodies and keeping you from crashing into unseen objects was the soft violet light that was left on the counter top.

The handsome stranger had settled on the edge of the tub. His hands practically pulled at you to sit down next to him in a needy desperation he hadn’t realized he had built up. You carefully balanced yourself on the edge of the tub and looked up at him. There was a brief moment where the two of you stared at each other. Really got a better look. He was definitely attractive, and cocky. You could tell from not only his features, but the fact that he had commissioned artwork all over his place. A look of guilt tinted his face, and he spoke for the second time that night.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve ever actually introduced ourselves,” He said. A proud, arrogant air came about him as he proudly said the name everyone knew him as. “I’m Elliot, but you might better know me as Mirage.”

Before you offered your own name, you almost apologetically laughed. “I’m not actually familiar with you or your work. I might have seen you in commercials and products, though.”

The man you now knew as Mirage feigned serious offense, even if he was a tad shocked. “Well, I can’t believe you’d show up at someone’s party when you don’t even know them.”

The playful air made the magnetic attraction the two of you had more appealing. You laughed and leaned closer to his face. “I was invited to tag along. Are you disappointed?”

Before you knew it, you could feel his arm snaking around your waist to pull you practically into his lap. Your arms wrapped around his neck for stabilization. A soft whimper left you as his head nudged yours just enough for him to give your neck a gentle kiss. His lips moved up to give a gentle nibble on your earlobe.

“No. At least we’ll get to know each other here.” His voice was low as he spoke. “Wanna see a magic trick?”

You chuckled and rose a brow at the timing of his offer. “Alright. Shoot. Let’s see this magic trick of yours.”

With a quick and light flash of blue, a copy of himself emerged and moved to sandwich you in between. That confirmed and explained why you saw multiple instances of him earlier on the floor. Despite being a hologram, you could have sworn you felt another pair of hands making their way around your body, pressing themselves respectively on your stomach and thigh.

“Very impressive trick,” You breathed. You could feel the heat rising all around your body.

“If you don’t like this, you could say so,” He said, in a way of confirming that you actually wanted to be here with him.

“I would have told you to fuck off if I didn’t want any part of you,” You replied.

“Fair play,” He laughed before pressing his lips against yours again. You purred into his lips as you felt the hologram begin to nibble on your neck. Both of their hands were all over your body. One pair on the back of your neck and waist, the other toying with your chest and sliding up your thigh. A soft whimper left your lips as your legs spread slightly, inviting his hands to venture further up your thighs. You could feel his fingers slowly dip underneath the fabric of your clothing and rub at your sex. You mewled into his lips and felt your hips buck slightly at the friction. He chuckled against your lips as the decoy worked on leaving a trail of hickeys on your skin. Reminders for later.

Your body moved seemingly automatically; Your hips ground into his lap and against the hand that continued to paw at your crotch. What was better than having one pair of lips on your neck? Having two. You were sandwiched helplessly between two of the same man, mewling and letting out soft moans and whimpers for him. It was heavenly. Hickeys littered your skin as they continued to kiss and suckle on your neck and shoulders. Just as your hands trailed down his body to return him a favor, there was a pounding at the door.

“Elliot!” The mysterious voice startled both of you as it effectively tore through the air.

Mirage sighed, pulling away from you and calling back. “Can’t it wait?”

“No! This is urgent! If not now, then when?”

Defeated, he knew whoever was on the other side of the door would continue to pound on the wood until they got their way. With an apologetic kiss, he reluctantly pulled completely away from you. “I’m sorry, I really gotta take this.”

“Oh no, I get it,” You replied. You hated to see him go. You wanted nothing more than to pull him back into you. His mouth opened as if he had something to say, but it was quickly interrupted by more pounding on the door followed by his name.

And just as quickly as you had run into him, he was gone.


End file.
